1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for producing an epitaxial interface that exhibits anomalous properties. More specifically, the invention relates to the growth of a crystal lattice on a crystalline substrate in the presence of a magnetic field.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since the discovery of superconductivity by Kamerlingh Onnes in 1911, the scientific community has marveled, speculated, and pursued both the theoretical explanation and practical application of such concepts as electrical current without resistance, superdiamagnetism, high magnetic field reflection and expulsion, and other associated phenomena. With the advent of contemporary theoretical models and concepts such as BCDS theory and the Cooper electron pair, exciton/plasmon condensation and high temperature superconductivity-like states, magnetic flux quantitization and the concept of a macroscopic quantum state, as well as others, a rebirth of interest in practical applications of superconductivity has taken place. Thus, it is commonplace today to speak of both micro applications of superconductivity such as electronics (e.g. Josephson's junction, SQUID, etc.) and macro applications of superconductivity such as superconductive motors, generators and magnets, superconductive power transmission and even magnetic levitation.
However, all practical applications of superconductivity have been historically viewed as being restricted to very low temperatures below the critical temperature, T.sub.c, of the superconductive composition. Since the intermetallic type II superconductor Nb.sub.3 Ge is generally accepted as having the highest known T.sub.c of slightly over 23.degree. K. and in view of contemporary theoretical considerations leading to the prediction of about 40.degree. K. being an upper limit to T.sub.c, the prospect of utilizing superconductive properties at ambient conditions does not appear to be likely. Yet, much is still to be learned and certain experimental observations lead one to question such conclusions.
For example, magnetic flux exclusion (the Meissner effect), a well known experimental manifestation of superconductivity, has been reported in the literature to occur in pressure-quenched CdS at 77.degree. K. Also, at least three groups have reported observation of anomalies in CuCl at ultra high pressures (e.g. 7 orders of magnitude change in conductivity at 40 kbar and room temperature and a T.sub.c as high as 150.degree. K. with superdiamagnetism at pressures of several kbars). However, some of these observations as well as other reported observations (e.g. superconducting fluctuations in TTF-TCNQ at 60.degree. K.) have not been entirely reproducible.